Warmth
by Tsubaki394
Summary: It might be the hottest summer of the century; but for her, without him, warmth didn't exist. /Part-AU, future. Multiple characters death.


Natsu listening to Gildartz went after the Black Dragon, and found Igneel... But he also left his comrades for whole three years. And when those years passed, everything changed; many left their comrades forever and Fairy Tail isn't the same anymore. So what will happen, when with one summer, Fairy Tail's private summer will come back?

First chapter of my old-new fanfiction, translated, and beta'ed thanks to the lovely ClumsyMustache; check out her profile and awesome NaLu fics! :) I'll try to translate rest of it as soon as I can.

* * *

_ACALYPHA, 8 VI X778; LUCY'S POV_

* * *

It was… frigid.

I looked in the mirror.

If Natsu could see me right now, he probably wouldn't recognize me… There wasn't anything left from his old Luce, what he used to call me. Nothing, except eyes. But those lost color and shimmer, too.

That's right, Natsu… I wonder how he's doing. And if he's back. If he met Lisanna already…

I missed him. He left, leaving a note behind. I still carried it in my locket, with pictures of my parents' on one side, and me with Erza, Gray and Happy on the other. Team Natsu… Without Natsu. And without Happy now, too.

That note was the only sign of him being alive for three whole years.

Three foolish years, which changed every single thing in our lives.

I shook my head, leaving the thoughts behind.

"You have to be strong, Lucy. It isn't the time to think about those things" I reminded myself, whispering to my mirror self, winking to chase my tears away. My stupid eyes were always watering while thinking of these times… The worst time of my life. And not only mine, I'm sure.

I tied my short hair, thinking about how good a decision I made cutting it. Half a year I worked as domestic help, together with my spirits, long hair and short skirts became drawbacks. Not that I wanted to wear short skirts anyway; with my legs riddled with scars from _those_ days…

I missed Fairy Tail. I missed Erza, Gray, Happy, Mira, Visca, Alzack, Fried, Bixlow, Grandpa… Heck, even Lisanna. Every old and new guildmate.

I haven't seen most of them for six months now… Well, except for Gray and Erza, who – when they had the time for it – came to keep me company for a few days.

But even they were here, in Acalypha, about a month ago.

I heard disquieting coughs, so I immediately left the bathroom. I ran as fast as I could to my father's room.

I froze in the door. His bed was red from the blood he was spitting out.

„D… DOCTOR!" My terrified voice echoed in the corridor, and a few seconds after there were fast steps at the staircase. Mister Tanaka, an East emmigrant, burst into the room pushing me away. He was an illustrious doctor, who – in exchange for mine and my spirits' work – maintained me and my father. He was also his GP.

I learned about dad's disease a year ago. At first I visited him every week and helped him financially, because he couldn't do any better paying job in his state. I paid his rent and the private nurse – I had big savings. When Natsu left there was no one to eat out all my food or ruin a mission, so I bought my apartment out. And since that time, I have nothing to spend my money on; and so I saved the money for black hour. And there it was – father was sick and I had to help him out. After two months his state got worse, so I moved to Acalypha, and visited Magnolia every week instead. But six months ago, he could barely move, and I had to stay and take care of him all the time. Doc offered me help… for my help.

His house was enormously big – I think it was about Heartfilia Estate size. He built it for his own growing family. But shortly after that, there was an epidemic.

And so he was left alone. He created a nice and big clinic out of his house. He had some employees before, but lately I did most things myself, or rather my spirits did. Aries made wool beddings for at least half a year without washing, and lots of wound dressings. She also along with Libra – quite new spirit, which I got shortly before pop's disease – and Virgo took care of the patients. Taurus got the work of woodcutter, and so not only did we get wood, but also the payment – he removed the woods from Love and Lucky new terrains, which was bought recently and needed to be grubbed. Plue played with children, Horologium gave breath for fainted and nauseous, Lyra played for everyone…

And I didn't even notice, when I learned to keep most of my spirits here, not feeling drained after the whole day.

"Stay calm, mister Jude…"

Doc's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I unconsciously walked to my father's bed and caught his hand, and now I realized it. Mister Tanaka tried to put him down, but dad writhed and held my hand as tight as he could.

"Lu… Cy… Cough!", father spitted out another lot of blood. Tears filled my eyes. To be sure, I looked at doc.

He was dying. Right now.

"Shhh, dad, don't say anything…" I said as I pulled him to my chest, hugging him tight for the last time. "I'm here with you."

"Fare… COUGH! Well…" he continued stubbornly. "I'm… Sorry…"

„Give mom kisses, and don't be. I love you dad, I always have. I'll see you again in no time… And I'll miss you."

After I whispered that, he started coughing harder. I hugged him even tighter.

Shivers stopped, as he closed his eyes, giving away his last breath.

I smelled a man's perfume and felt strong hands wander around my waist, just to pull me into its owner's torso.

I hugged Loke tight. He was the one who lately gave me that little warmth and safety, which I needed so badly. He held me tighter, and started to comb through my hair with his fingers.

And that was when all the barriers broke. The tears streamed down my face, and sobs found their way through my throat.

Mom, Natsu, everyone who died in Edolas, in wars with Grimmoire Heart, Zeref, Raven Tail, and last and most tragic one, with Tartaros. And now it was my father who left.

Emptiness overwhelmed me when the Lion spirit began to whisper calmingly right into my ear. He carried me somewhere when doc, with Virgo and Aries, took care of my dad's body.

I don't know how long it lasted.

I was tired.

And it was getting even colder.


End file.
